Naruto Bloody Rain
by dragongirl77
Summary: A young girl, Lonely Akki, struggles to gain control for whats inside her. She cannot control her thrist for blood...they're is only one way out...
1. The Begining

Naruto -- Bloody Rain: part 1

A girl wakes to a start as her alarm clock buzzes. She groans and slams on the snooze button while getting up. She walks into the bathroom and gets changed into her regular clothes: blue tank-top with jeans and a spiked collar choker. She mumbles and walks out the door walking to the academy. Today's the day she enters the academy, she enters the class and Iruka looks at her, then looks at his class.

"Class, today we have a new student," he puts a hand on her shoulder, "This is Lonely Akki, make her feel welcome. Sit anywhere you would like."

Lonely nods and walks over to a seat next to a boy looking blankly in-front of him. She sits down and he glances over at her, then looks to in front of him. Later a lunch, she stays sitting alone in the corner staring at a wall thinking. A boy in an orange jacket looks at her from a distance and turns to a girl next to him.

"Hey…Sakura…do you wanna go cheer her up?" he says.

"Uh…No Naruto" Sakura says walking away to the boy Lonely sat next too.

Naruto frowns and walks over with his lunch to her and sits down next to her. Lonely looks up and looks at him.

Naruto smiles sweetly, "Hi, I'm Naruto"

Lonely blinks, "Hi Naruto…I'm Lonely"

"I can see that…"

"No, that's my name"

"Oh…um… ya", he picks up a rice ball from his lunch and hands it out to her, "Here, have some"

Lonely looks him and she takes the rice ball and bites into it. She smiles a bit and keeps eating it. Naruto smiles as well and takes out another and bites into his. They both sit there talking and eating lunch.

She looks at the boy she was sitting next too and points to him, "Who's that?"

Naruto looks at him, "Him? Oh he's just Sasuke" he slightly glares at him.

Lonely points to another person, "Him?"

"Neji"

She points to two girls sitting and talking.

"Hinata and Tenten"

Later, after everyone's finished, they all head back to class. At the end of the day Lonely walked home with Naruto. He thinks for a bit putting his hand behind his head and turns to Lonely after a while.

"Hey… do you want to go get some ramen?" he smiles brightly to her.

She tilts her head to the side, "hmm…sure"

Naruto smiles and takes her hand and runs off to the ramen bar. She yelps a bit as her arm was grabbed and she stumbles a bit while running after. They reach the ramen place quickly and Naruto sits down and tells the server for 2 beef bowls. Lonely sits down next to him and picks up chopsticks as the server sets the bowls in front of them. Naruto starts digging in as she eats her ramen with a blank face. Naruto looks at her and tilts his head.

"Hey… why so gloomy?" he slurps up some ramen.

Lonely looks at him, "I'm not gloomy…"

"Hmm, you don't seem that happy…" he says while eating more ramen.

Lonely looks down and stirs her ramen a few time before asking, "Will…w-will you be my friend?"

Naruto looks at her and smiles brightly again, "Sure! Why not"

Lonely nods and eats more ramen as she faintly smiles, she looks at him and stares at him for a bit. Naruto turns to her.

"Yes? Why are you staring at me?" he says.

Lonely shakes her head, "Nothing", she smiles as she thinks to herself _His chakra…its strong, like the nine tailed fox…_, a low growl starts to bubble in her throat, she eats more ramen to silence it.


	2. First Test

Naruto -- Bloody Rain: part 2

_After a year living in the Hidden village of the Leafs, Lonely chooses to stay there as a resident. She passes the test and becomes a sinobi, she is much more social with the other ninja. Now she has a multitude of friends. Including Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba. Now she is in Team 10 with Kakashi and today is the first day of their training [although she doesn't need it]…_

Lonely, sitting on the ground in the training grounds, plays with a kunai in her hands. Sakura comes walking while following Sasuke, with Naruto following behind her. She doesn't notice them there and accidentally cuts her hand, and a small impulse goes through her brain. She starts to lick at the blood as it dribbles down her arm. Naruto comes up from behind her and looks at what she was doing.

"Um…what are you doing…" Naruto says at she spins around and turns to him.

"AH!! Uh…uh…nothing", she smiles nervously and puts her hand behind her back.

Naruto wipes away a drip of blood that was crawling down her chin, and laughs a bit, "Ok…what ever you say"

Lonely smiles a bit and rubs the back of her head, she stands up and walks over to Sasuke with Sakura hanging over his shoulder. They talk about different subjects for an hour, or more, everyone lost track of the time. Finally Kakashi arrived.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI!!" Naruto and Sakura yell out together.

"Sorry I was helping a cat out of a tree" Kakashi says jumping down from the wall.

Naruto gets all grumpy and asks why we weren't able to eat. He explains about how the bells. Lonely crosses her arms and sits down.

"Done…" she blankly says.

Naruto looks at her and his jaw drops, "HOW?!"

Lonely lifts up her finger revealing the stole bell from Kakashi's belt. She lays her back down and instantly falls asleep. At noon, Sasuke kicks Lonely in the side and she recoils up growling at him. He stares at her and walks over to where Naruto is tied up. Lonely follows him and asks what's going on. Sakura explains to her that Kakashi said him or her of them could eat because she cheated on getting that bell. Lonely growls and sits down with them. After a while their tummies started to growl, including Narutos. Sasuke blinks and hands Lonely a rice ball from his lunch. Sakura yells at him. She blinks and takes it happily and nibbles at it. Sakura looks at Sasuke and follows him and hands her a rice ball, Naruto looks at them and whimpers. Lonely looks at the rice ball Sakura gave her and held it up to Naruto. He smiled and bit into the rice. In a loud poof of smoke, Kakashi looms over them with anger in his eyes. Sakura looks at him and flinches while laughing nervously. Sasuke looks at him blankly and Lonely looks at him with a blank face.

"YOU DEFINED MY RULES… YOU ALL…" he takes a long pause, "pass" he smiles under his mask as Sakura faints from terror.

"Yippee..." Lonely said taking out the kunai from before and slashing at the ropes that were holding Naruto.

Naruto gets up while rubbing his arms where the ropes were tired around him. Kakashi stands back up and tells them all to meet again the next day in the same spot. He poofs away in a cloud of smoke leaving all four of them behind. Naruto sighs and puts his hand behind it head looking up.

"Eh…what now?" he says blinking.

Lonely shrugs and takes out another kunai, "How about we hang at my place? Its better then nothing…"

Naruto jumps up and shouts agreeing, Sakura scoffs and shakes her head no and glances over at Sasuke who nods yes. She nervously laughs and agrees to go as well. Lonely nods and starts to walk with them toward her house, along the way, she takes out a kunai and starts to twirl it on her pointer finger.

They all arrive at her place and Sasuke jumps and places himself on the couch. Naruto mumbles something and is slapped by Sakura before he sits himself down on the floor. Lonely walks into her kitchen and makes some tea and ramen for them all. After it's all cooked, she walks into the room were they were all sitting and hands the food out. She sits down next to Naruto sipping at her tea as they watch a movie. Naruto turns to her after gulping down ramen.

"Hey…what was with you? With the blood and all-" he whispers.

"Ill tell you later" she cuts him off without turning her head.

Naruto frowns and turns back to the T.V. As the village grows dark, Sasuke thanks Lonely for the meal and leaves with Sakura trailing after him. Lonely looks at them as they walk down the street. Naruto comes up from behind her and touches her shoulder making her flinch. She turns toward him and he picks up her hand and turns the new scar to her.

"Now explain," he says staring at her.

She winces and looks up, "Um…well…iv always wanted to know what blood tasted like!" she smiles.

Naruto looks at her weird and blinks "Your weird…" he shakes his head.

She giggles, "I am, I know"

He gives her a hug and thanks her for the meal and wasting time. She smiles and hugs back and opens the door as he walks out. She shuts the door and yawns, and looks at her clock. _6:47:_ it reads. Lonely sighs and walks upstairs to her room and throws herself onto her bed. She stares at her ceiling as a small feeling of liquid dripping off her finger tingles her skin and her nose slightly twitches. She looks at her finger and sees a small scratch with blood hanging off the side. She puts her finger into her mouth and licks off the blood. She puts her arm to the side of her turning her head the other way. She curls up and instantly falls asleep.


	3. Blood

Naruto -- Bloody Rain: part 3

_With after a few months of training and low rank missions, Kakashi gives Team 10 their first mission that could change their lives. Maybe… _

Naruto sits on the log sticking out from the ground as Lonely lies down next to it. Sasuke stands blankly staring to a tree as Sakura tries to draw his attention, and fails doing so. After another hour, Kakashi finally arrives giving his lame excuse and Sakura yelling at him. He sighs for her stupidity and walks up to them while Lonely supports her body up with her arms.

"We have a new mission guys", He says waving a piece of paper close to his face.

"Not another one! What are we rescuing now? A llama?!" Naruto says looking rather angry.

"Nope not this time," Kakashi says while Sakura glares at Naruto, "We are going to escort a man back to his home Village, the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Sound better then catching rabbits…" Lonely mumbles under her breath.

"Ill see you at the front gates in 3 hours, have all of your items ready, we are leaving today." Kakashi says before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto groans and gets up stretching. Sasuke starts to walk to his compound while Sakura walks with him. Naruto asks Lonely if she would want to walk with him to get their stuff. She agrees and tags along to their places. First Lonely made a stop off at her house grabbing only the things she would need (tent, blanket, weapons, clothes, etc.). Next they stopped off at Narutos' place grabbing what he needed. He goes outside to where Lonely was waiting and they both walk to the front gates. After Sasuke and Sakura show up, Kakashi appears in front of them in a cloud of smoke.

He smiles under his mask and says "All ready to go?"

Everyone nods and Kakashi lets the expert bridge builder Tazuna walk by him. They all start walking in a row toward the builders' village. Naruto starts to ask the builder annoying questions and Sakura hangs close to Sasuke. After a long day of walking, Lonelys' ears twitch and she spins around facing Kakashi while taking out a Kunai.

"SENSEI LOOK OUT!" she says as she starts to run toward him, but it was too late.

Chains wrapped around him before she could make a step. Sakura screamed and Sasuke slightly flinched, while Naruto looked around. The chains were pulled and Kakashi was cut into bloody pieces. Sakura screams again and Lonely yelled at Sakura to protect the builder and Naruto to help her. They both nodded and stood on either side of the builder. She looked around twice but didn't see anything other then trees and forest. Out of nowhere, two men, more like machines, pop out of the trees and dive bomb Sakura and Naruto with their claws. Sakura screams and flinches as the claw dives toward her. Lonely jumps into Narutos way and blocked the attack with her kunai. The other one stopped dead in its tracks. Sakura looked up to see what stopped the man and she saw Kakashi standing there. She squealed in happiness and he yelled at her to keep her emotions straight. She blushed in embarrassment and stood her ground protecting the builder.

Lonely couldn't hold the block for long so she pushed him back making him lose his balance. He was able to scratch her check and part of her neck, as he stumbled back. Lonely felt her face and her hand trembled slightly at the feel of her own blood. The man laughed slightly and dove after her again. Her eyes flashed a faint red and she easily avoided the attack and stabbed the back of his shoulder with her kunai. He groaned in pain as he fell to the floor. He saw he was near the builder so the man lifted himself up and started to run toward him. Lonely growled under her breath and grabbed his tattered robe and pulled him back. She then drove the kunai into his other shoulder and kicked his back down to the floor. He groaned again and his mask slammed onto his face. She faintly smiled as the man aimed his claw toward her and shoots out the chain. She moved her head to the side and grabbed the claw. His eyes widened as she wrapped the chain around his neck.

By this time the other man was defeated and thrown into the bushes, all the rest just watched as Lonely wrapped the sharp jagged chain around the mans neck and started to pull. He screamed as his neck opened up with blood pouring out and onto the ground. She slightly laughed evilly as the red in her eyes grew darker. Kakashi started to approach her as she took the bloody chain up to her looking at the blood. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around toward him faintly growling. He squinted looking closer into her eyes, but she blinked and the red was cleaned away. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ran up with shocked expressions on their faces. Tazuna waked up and stared at her taking a huge gulp from his sake bottle. She looked at all of them.

"W-what-" she stuttered.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" Naruto yelled waving his arms.

"Hah! No help from you…" Sasuke scoffs.

He growls at him while Sakura said, "H-how did you do that?!"

"I…I guess I don't know my own strength…?" she nervously said.

Kakashi looked at her and started to wonder as Naruto went onto a very long speech. He ended it by stabbing his hand and Kakashi walked over and told him what would happen if he left it like that for to long. Naruto started to freak out and Kakashi started to bandage his wound. Lonely stood there behind all of them looking at her hands.

_What…what did I do? _She thought to herself _I…I need more blood… _She started to growl a bit before shaking her head and letting those thoughts clear out.

After Tazuna explains he's very important to building of the bridge and walking for a good length of time, all of them came up walking into a sheet of dense fog next to a lake. Naruto groaned as Sakura moved closer to Sasuke scared, Lonely kept walking a few steps ahead of them as her ear twitched slightly. Lonely stopped dead in her tracks before a huge think sword flies out from one of the trees and lands in front of her. She blinks and jumps back while Naruto stares at the blade. Kakashi looks up to the tree and snarls.

"Zabuza" he says putting his hand on his headband.

Kakashi and Zabuza talk for a bit and without warning Zabuza jumps down, grabs his sword, and charges toward Tazuna. Kakashi jumps in his way and blocks him off yelling at his team to guard the bridge builder. All four of them crowd around him guarding his every side. Zabuza makes water clones and they start to attack the team trying to get to the builder. Everyone does their best into protecting him, until Sakura leaves herself wide open and falls over leaving open a chance to attack the builder. One of his clones runs up to strike Tazuna, Lonely runs up and takes the strike for him, having part of its blade stab into her side. Tazuna looks at her and blinks, while blood falls down her side and onto the ground. She stabs a kunai into its neck and the clone turns into a puddle of water. Sakura gets back up and looks at Lonely has she holds her side where the sword pierced her. Lonely waves her hand at Sakura and yells at her to guard the builder. Sakura nods and stands her ground on her side; Lonely goes back to her side and puts her kunai ready.

Kakashi is trapped within Zabuza's water prison and all the clones are defeated. Lonely's wound pouring out blood as she starts to wobble and gasps in sharp breathes. Naruto looks at her worryingly and Sasuke looks at her as well.

"Hey, you alright?" Sasuke says looking at the blood she's lost.

She whips around her head and points the kunai at his face, "IM GOING TO BE FINE, JUST FOCUS ON PROTECTING THE BUILDER!" she yells as her eyes turn from a hazel into a deep red.

Sasuke flinches as she turns back to Zabuza, Lonely then starts growling and the blood on her clothes starts to bubble up and dark red chakra. Naruto stares at her and Sakura gasp as the chakra spins around her and whips out almost striking Naruto. She stays there growling clenching the kunai in her hand. She growls and throws the kunai aside and it strikes a tree, it pierced it so deep that the kunai was sticking out on the other side. Tazuna started to back up a bit; Sakura does the same as Sasuke stares at her jaw opened. She looks at her claws as she nails started to grow and the red chakra envelop her body. Naruto stares at her shocked as a chakra tail starts to bubble out and sway toward them. He pushes Sasuke and Sakura back as the tail sways a few feet away from them and a side of his orange jacket rips open.

She stares at Zabuza with bloodthirsty eyes, he blinks as she crouches down and her tail sways. She launches off her back legs and in a blink of an eye she was right in front of his face slashing at his neck. Zabuza's eyes widen and he leans back barely missing the strike. His eyes widen as four small cuts open on his neck and blood starts to trickle down his chest. He looks back at her as she roars at him, making him fly back very far. Kakashi's bubble is released and he falls back into the water, he surfaces and swims back staring at Lonely. She growls and disappears, then reappears behind Zabuza and kicks the back of his neck and he's sent flying onto the ground close to the builder and the rest of the team. Zabuza tries to get up to attack the builder once more, but four thin needles fly out and stab into his neck. He falls to the floor, and Naruto goes next to him to check his pulse. Lonely stays in the middle of the lake, growling as the water around her sizzles at the touch of her red chakra.

Naruto looks up to Kakashi, "H-he's dead…"

Kakashi nods and looks at Lonely, "Did she…just…?"

Lonely stares at them growling and starts to charge with her claws behind her back, ready to strike. Kakashi puts his arms up in defense prepared for anything, but just then a mist anbu agent then jumps out of the nearly tree.

"Get down!" the anbu says throwing needles at her and she looks up and before she could dodge, she was stabbed in the neck with three large needles.

Lonely wobbles walking onto land and growls glaring at all of them. The chakra begins to seep back into her wound and the tail starts to disappear, she falls to her knees and the color in her eyes start to fade away back into normal. She falls over passed out on her side not moving, Naruto flinches and then starts to walk toward her. Kakashi stops him and he looks at the anbu agent.

"T-thank you" he says.

"Its fine…" the agent says walking over to the dead body of Zabuza, and picks him up, "Thank you for helping me catch him…you should be taking care of your friend though…"

"Your…", Kakashi says but the agent disappears before he could finish. "…welcome?"

Naruto tilts his head, "Um… what was that about?"

Sakura shakes her head, "What…what did Lonely do?"

Kakashi picks Lonely up in his arms and starts to walk toward the nearest boat to cross to the village hidden in the mist, "We'll see what she has to say when she wakes up…"


End file.
